The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono
by One Hell of a Night
Summary: Former one-shot turned into a full fledged series Deadpool rises to the challenge on taking on Fairy Tale along side Tsukune Aono. But unfortunately for both of them they have a crazy Yandere-like Aqua Shuzen to deal with. Will they prevail or die trying. Oh wait I need to say something funny... Deadpool Wins The Internets.
1. Chapter 1

The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono:

By: One Hell of a Night.

Tsukune Aono, he is a somewhat "likeable" teenager with a girl problem. What are the specifics of this problem you may ask? Well every girl around him gets sexually aroused by his very appearance and then the fanboys get pissed off. However it's now up to one brave merc with a mouth to kick his ass and bring peace to the…..wait no… he's going to HELP Tsukune kick ass and bring peace to the world. How you may ask? With shitty writing and bullshit backstories that's how! (Just kidding please don't hate me). So here we go!

It was a calm Monday morning in the apartment of Wade Wilson. The sun shone in from his windows, so he painted them black. Deadpool was sitting in his big red lazy boy and enjoying the magical taste of lucky charms. "Ahh this is the life! No sunshine, no women, and nobody to talk to….oh God this is terrible." Deadpool said to himself.

"Hey don't fret my boy, for tales of unknown adventure await us in distant worlds beyond!" Deadpool's brain reassured his counterpart. "You know it's not really foreshadowing when the title paragraph just flat out says what's going to happen right?" Deadpool asked his brain. "Well you see there's these things called boom tubes… and they bring people to the bat cave." DP's brain stopped his rant after he hears a giant _–whoosh- _. "I swear to god if juggernaut just had to face a break-up and is going on a rampage I am going to shit bricks….and then join forces with him because I'm so bored!" Deadpool said to himself.

The shitting of bricks would have to be saved for later as a giant, white, gaping hole appeared right under Deadpool's lazy boy and sucked him into it. "You know I feel a really poorly written Hentai coming on." Deadpool says out loud. "Why do you say that?" DP's brain asks. "Because my pink-squishy thinking friend we are headed for JAPANLAND!" Deadpool answered his brain's question. "Why isn't it ever Candy land, or Storyland, or SexyLadiesLand?" DP's brain asked once again. "Keep that last suggestion in our head, because if this is anything like the crossover description says I think we might just end up there." Deadpool once again answered.

Meanwhile at "Fairy Tale Headquarters", our brave group of Yokai Academy heroes are combating the evil forces of fairy tale's elite monsters and henchmen. With his newly acquired super powers Tsukune was able to plow right through the welcoming committee at a fairy tale assembly. Tearing right through their defenses! Their blood was pumping and the tone was set to rip fairy tale a new one and restore balance to the human and monster worlds.

Our heroes were sneaking through the halls of fairy tale, carefully watching out for any powerhouses who could take them down in an instant. Then at least 4 feet behind where Yukari was standing our loveable merc with a mouth appeared straight out from his white portal. "Glados can suck it!" Deadpool thought to himself. "Now let's see what's going on here. Oh no! There are people here! AND THEY'RE WEARING MEANACING BLACK UNIFORMS WITH YELLOW TRIM! One of my many one weaknesses!" Deadpool had to think quick and decided to hide behind a corridor right next to him. He peeked from a safe distance to see if the group had noticed him or not.

"Yeah that's right all of you scary bee people! Behold my powers of patiently spying on you out of fear and desperation! I can just imagine you shaking in your boots as you cower under the coward…ness of Deadpool!" Deadpool once again thought to himself. "Sadly I think that we are not indeed in Japan. You lying bastardman!" DP's brain said to himself. "Fear not my lad, because I have a plan! We plant 5,000 flowers and place them in front of the bee people! They'll be so distracted that they won't notice us sneaking by in our pimping Ferrari going CHA' BUDDY!" Deadpool mentally replied.

Before Deadpool could perform the worst Scooby-doo trap ever he was caught off-guard by a black-haired woman with a black coat on. She had purple eyes that glowed even in the lit-up halls of the fairy tale HQ. It was none other than our cheeky friend Aqua Shuzen. Aqua Shuzen is the step-sister of Moka Akashiya (aka love interest girl #1). She is best known as the black devil, and her signature move is the dimension sword which is a blade that can cut through anything.

"Aiya, are you another one of those trespassers who wishes to take my step sister away from here?" Aqua asked in a serious and angry tone.

"Aww, it's so cute! How about we name her SunshineFairyDustLoveRainbow s? Deadpool's brain asked. "That could probably be used as another horrible MLP name but I digress." Deadpool wittingly remarked. "Now why don't you run home to your mom kid and go play with your dollies or something because Grown-Up DP here has to figure out where he is and….." Before he could finish his speech DP was cut in half by Aqua's dimension sword. When Deadpool woke up he was gazing upon a familiar face, it was Death.

"I told you not to come here unless you were actually dead." Death scolded Deadpool. "Babe I'm sorry I got carried away, I honestly thought that that girl with the evil eyes was an innocent fun loving child." Deadpool said in the most redundant manner possible. "Now get up, your healing factor is taking you back to the realm of the living." Death said as Deadpool came back to life. Deadpool drew his eyes up to see a little girl looking down upon him. "Are you another one of those "I may look like a child but I'm not now die" little girls?" DP asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"No. Do you need help? You don't look like a fairy tale agent." The girl asked DP. "It depends, are there any older women here who don't want to kill me?" Deadpool asked. But the girl ignored DP's question and picked him up off the ground. "My name is Yukari Sendo. What's yours?" Yukari asked. "Well little one I'm glad you asked! I am the ultra-super, hyper, ultimate, sexlicious, super sayin, ninja, pirate, wizard man- beast known as Deadpool the great. But you can call me Deadpool." Deadpool said with a bit of gloating in his voice.

Tsukune and the rest of the group had just finished defeating a fairy tale committee member and were stopped by Yukari before advancing any further. Tsukune asked Yuakri, "Who is that Yukari? Is he a fairy tale operative?" "Yes genius I am not attacking you and your colleagues because I am clearly an evil operative of this evil establishment." Deadpool sarcastically answered. "Dude what's up with the sarcasm today? Is it the lucky charms?" DP's brain asked out of curiosity. "Don't worry bro I got this." Deadpool answered.

But before Tsukune and the others could retaliate another operative appeared. This operative was tall and mean-looking, but the one thing that stuck out the most was his clown mask. Anger filled up Deadpool's entire being for deep in his heart he had a hatred of clown kind. "All righty genius boy if you help me defeat this clown I'll take back what I said about your hair." Deadpool said to Tsukune. "But I don't remember you saying anything about my hair." Tsukune replied confused. "Not out loud you don't my anime friend with bee outfit." Deadpool said as he pulled out a machine gun and began firing at the clown. The clown dodged the bullets and came straight at Deadpool holding him up by the neck. "Hey –cough- anime bee man….-cough- I need help over here." Said Deadpool while he was being choked. Tsukune thought quickly and used his magic to create a massive super punch that broke the clown's grip on Deadpool.

"It's time to end this ones and for all." Deadpool yelled at the top of lung.

To Be Continued…?

One Hell of a Corner:

Hello new and old readers alike I'm One Hell of a Night (aka OHoAN) I just wanted to say thank you for reading this chapter. Now I'm a big fan of the merc with a mouth and it just so happens I can write his dialogue a little better than others. So please forgive me if you think "He should've said this" or "She wouldn't say that" ok? This is a one-shot deal but I left it open just in case people like it enough. So I hope you like this and want more and if you don't well hey that's life. Please do not troll or flame for the MLP comment I made earlier. Just because I don't like the show doesn't mean I hate the people who do like it so please keep MLP out of the discussions, comments, and reviews. Thank you very much and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono Part 2: A Sequel That You've Been Waiting 2 Months For.

With a massive drop kick to the f**** face our hero Deadpool... got knocked onto the floor by the giant clown.

"Damn...that felt worse than the time we woke up under Super Kami Guru's ass... SWEAR WORDS ARE FUNNY!...LAUGH!" Deadpool raised his fists into the air.  
"Mr...um..." Tsukune paused because he didn't know Deadpool's name.  
"Kid call me DP." DP corrected Tsukune "DP! The clown's weak point is between the eyes, there's no armor there and if you can blind him in any way we could defeat him with no problem!  
Deadpool with a smug look on his face said, "Of course Beeman, I already knew that. I was just testing you and you passed." "Really, because I never thought of that." Brain called out to DP "I swear on my love of bacon I will shoot you." DP threatened. "Now if you excuse me I has a clown to be a' shooting."  
"I never said shoot him I said blind him! You must have some form of blinding material you can use." Tsukune yelled at DP. "Well hold on a second I was getting to that..." Deadpool turned around and said to himself. "...on the 12th of never two thousand and go to hell." "What was that?" Tsukune asked. "Oh nothing Beeman just thinking of a substance that can be used to blind this ass clown...get it? Ass clown? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deadpool laughed at his own stupidity.

After several minutes of rummaging through his happy weapon bag of doom Deadpool managed to pull out a bottle of latex in a can. "Why do I keep this with me?" DP asked himself. "You know why. We keep it around just in case our costume gets s stain on it and we feel too extreme to use Tide to go." Brain replied. "Wow OHoAN, guess you're on such a creative block that you had to resort to detergent jokes. GROW THE HELL UP!" OHoAN exited the writing after DP's comment, so I am now the new writer A. . The clown noticed that DP was distracted and decided to rush at him. But luckily DP was able to spray the latex right into the clown's eyes. The clown flailed blindly and stumbled around the hallway. "Good shot, alright here I go!" Tsukune said as he was able to make another magic fist. With one mighty blow to the clown's chest Tsukune watched as his opponent fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks like he's going to need a...bondage!" Deadpool told his terrible pun. "What are you talking about?" Brain asked. "Well you see it's latex and...some people think it's hot...and kinks...and rated T for Teens...and..." DP thought for a minute. "Can we make a joke like that? Honestly if we get booted off the site for this I'm going to hurt pretty boy over here until he's nothing but a puddle of black and yellow." "Good job DP. By the way can you please stop calling me a bee? I'm not a bee." Tsukune asked. "Well sure thing... Ms. Marvel! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deadpool once again laughed at his own joke. "Again what the F***!?" Brain asked. "Umm, she's blonde and wears a black suit?" DP replied. "I think you might be thinking about the wrong h..." "Oh shut up brain."

Meanwhile Back at Deadpool's Apartment:

"I have it! I finally have it! Now after all of those insults and pranks, I've finally stolen the one thing he holds dear to his heart. ALL OF HIS HENTAI!" An evil villain laughed. "NOW TO GIVE DEADPOOL WHAT HE TRULY DESERVES! First his hentai then PSYLOCKE! Oh wait...no let me try that again..."

Meanwhile where the plot is:

After walking for several minutes DP got bored and decided to go off on his own to continue his clown genocide. Now I wouldn't want a clown genocide but... wait OHoAN, what are you doing with that Hentai!?

End of Chapter 2

One Hell of a Corner:  
Hey all OHoAN here with a new update. I'm so sorry for this late update please forgive me. I lost access to Microsoft word and I cannot use it anymore. I'm also sorry if this chapter seems rushed. It is but I really tried to make it good. I promise three will be better. I just have to get back into the swing of writing Deadpool again. I'm just having a creative block right now and I need to get back on track. So I'm sorry for this delay/ possible disappointment but I promise I'll get better. OHoAN signing off. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Deadpooling Part 3: I wasn't clever enough to make a sub-title for this one so let's just call it glerp.

Deadpool was now on his own in the dark offices of Fairy Tale. Now horrified that OHoAN doesn't have issue 11 of the season two R+V manga, Deadpool wonders what sort of evil he will have to face! Will he flee or fight? Will he escape from the city...um I mean fairy tale? Finally, will Kurumu ever reveal her dark secret as a closet accordion player!? Okay that last one is fake.

"So much darkness. Man the designer of this place must have a fetish for Slender." DP commented.

"Now you know what it's like to be me. Nothing but darkness every day." Brain said.

"Anime bee man and his friends must be here to rescue a friend, at least that's what you gathered from sunshine lollipops back there right?" DP asked. "No to be honest all I got was a sudden, minor case of death." Brain replied. "Oh yeah. That happened." DP said. "Hey, don't look now but I think we're on TV." Brain pointed out the cameras in the hallway. "Oh S%^&*(! Well Brain here's what we're gonna do. Do you remember when they tore down the Berlin wall?" DP asked. "No why?" Brain replied. "Me neither so just run!" Deadpool answered as he ran.

A robotic voice said on the intercom, "Intruder alert, intruder alert. All members on site initiate protocol 10 and apprehend the intruder."

"OH I GET IT!" Deadpool yelled as the sirens wailed. "Like the protocol ten from Arkham City yes we know." Brain added. "Oh no! My bullshit sense is tingling. There are about...23...24...a lot of asses around the corner ready to kill us!" DP said to himself. "Got a plan?" Brain asked. "But of course, I've got the best plan evah! Wanna hear it? First we take a can of soda, then a pack of mentos..." DP was interrupted. "Okay maybe we should use my plan instead." Brain suggested.

"Mistress Gyokuro we are waiting for the target." A fairy tale operative said on his radio.  
"Good. Make sure you take out the mole as quickly as possible. We already have enough of them as is." Gyokuro replied "Understood Mistress Shuzen, red team out." The solider said as he got off the radio.

Then out of nowhere a gun slid down on the tile hallway where the operatives were standing. It was a small handgun who's silver finish glowed in the dim lights.

"Okay men get ready to fire! All weapons up!" The leader of the team ordered.

Every operative had an AK-47 drawn. The room fell silent, and all of the operatives were waiting in anticipation. Then Deadpool casually walked down the hallway and stared right at the team.

"As said by Pink Floyd, gentlemen... you'd better "Run Like Hell"." Deadpool smirked and pulled out a chain gun and started firing. "All troops fire!" The leader commanded.

Both sides used heavy fire against the other. They were both at a stalemate, even though Deadpool was a one man army.

"I have an idea." Deadpool thought as he pulled out an Assassin's Creed 3 style tomahawk. "Now this is gonna be fun." Deadpool said as he charged at the team with a chain gun in one hand and a tomahawk in the other. One by one deadpool managed to disarm and wound every member of the team until he cornered their leader. "Now look here son. We can do this in a couple ways. One you can join me and become my sidekick, two you die, three you can get fatally wounded, or four you get me a girl to sleep with."

"Go to hell. You and your team of coexisting little freaks can all go to hell." The leader said as he spit on DP's mask. "Nope, I think you got the roles mixed up there evil bee man." Deadpool said. DP took his tomahawk and raised it into the air.

"No stop!" Yukari ran and restrained DP.

Next Time: Fan Choice?

One Hell of a Corner:  
Hello all OHoAN here! Now here's my apology chapter. I hoped you all liked it a lot. Now like I said in the Next Time... thingy, I'll be letting you guys choose the fate of the leader of the team. Now I know that's kind of a stupid thing to do but hell I love fan input especially from all of the people who have reviewed this story (oh and by the way PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID!). So please, feel free to vote for if he lives or dies. HAVE FUN! 


	4. Chapter 4

Deadpooling Part 4: ...I seem to have viagra'd my mask.

Dateline hollywood 1945 at the Warner Brother's new animation depart...damn it.

"You can't kill him Deadpool! We don't kill anyone here!" Yukari argued as she pulled DP back.

"Oh come on! You just ruined my badass..ery moment! I had the one liner and everything!" DP argued right back.

"Yeah thanks to you OHoAN had to hide in Mexico for a month. Next time Ezio keep the Assassination at a non-copyrighted level." Brain added.

"I'm a haggler, I can do whatever I want." DP said.

"Please don't kill him Deadpool, I think he's learned his lesson." Yukari asked again.

"Goddamn it Brain." DP said. "WAIT WHAT!? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Brain yelled. "Ummm excuse me who came up with the plan?" DP asked. "You know what!? F**** YOU! Now if you excuse me I'm out of here, and don't think about calling me anytime soon." Brain put on a fadora and trench coat as he walked towards the door. "Good luck having no comedic relief...ow!" Brain fell over. "I see what you did there! NOT F*CKING FUNNY!" Brain exited the story soon after.

"Aw Jesus Christmas now what am I gonna do? Oh wait... my new sidekick." Dedapool looked over at the fairy tale operative he almost killed.

"The hell do you want?" The operative asked.

"What's your name dickweed?" Deadpool replied.

"STFU. And my name's Robert by the way." Robert added.

"Waaaiiittt a minnut... so your name's Robert..." Deadpool thought for a moment. "Do you know another name for Robert?"

"Bob...I don't f*cking know!" Robert added

"So if you were to say put that name on your name tag...what would it be?" Deadpool said with a gleam in his eye...holes.

"Bob: Agent of Fairy Tale"

As soon as Robert said that Deadpool squealed like a fan-girl.

"The hell is your problem?" Bob added (oh hell yeah I'm calling him that :D)

"Say hello to your new life as my Japanese-branch vice president...Bob!" Deadpool giggled and then proceeded to kick Bob in the nuts and shot his kneecap.

"DUDE! MY KNEE! MY ASSASINATION KNEE!" Bob yelled.

"Oh my God this is going to be A-MAY-ZAH!" Deadpool looked over at Yukari. "I'm so glad I listened to you!"

Meanwhile at The Hall of Justice:

"Alright everyone, we have to do something about Fairy Tale. They're planning to plunge the world into total... INJUSTICE! (Buy now for $300.00). Batman what are your thoughts?" Superman said.

"Well I think that..."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"Oh god it's Aquaman." Superman sighed

"HEY GUYS! WE COULD USE MAGIKARPS! MAGIKARPS!" Aquaman yelled

"No wonder you were'nt in Ulimited." Batman wittingly remarked.

Meanwhile Back at Fairy Tale:

"Now let me get this straight... you are a witch... that loves electric shock and getting whipped." DP said to Ruby

"I never said that..." Ruby blushed

"Hey listen if you don't make it with small-balls Tsukune over there I know a guy named Ghost Rider..."

Before DP defeated the online dating suggestion box a mesterious foe appeared before the group.

"Alrighty small-balls let's f*ck this guy up and then go home to eat fish. If ya know what I mean." DP said to Tsukune

"Deadpool that wasn't necissary." Tsukune told the Merc.

"No dude... I meant Magikarp!"

Meanwhile At the Hall of Justice:

"HE DID WHAT!?" Aquaman shouted

Meanwhile...damn it:

The shadowy foe came closer and closer to the group, enveloping the room in an unbreakable darkness. Before he knew it, Deadpool was alone in this darkness. It appeared that Tsukune and the others had dissapeared.

"Yandere senses tingling! Bring it on! I don't care if he is your Yuki! I'm gonna kick your ass anyway!" Deadpool said in a cocky tone.(By the way if you got that reference you are a god. ~Brain)

"Aiya. It seems you survived my last attack. Very impressive. However, it will be the last time you come back from the dead." A familiar voice called out.

"Oh god! I am shitting my pants! OOOOHHH! OH NO! Whatever shall I do! Poor princess Deadpool is trapped in the castle with a bitchy Yandere! Help me! Save me!" Deadpool said sarcasticly.

"You will pay for messing with our plans. You and Moka's friends. Nobody will ever take my sister away from me again." Aqua said in a dark tone

"Oh great. A lesbian yandere with a creepy incest fetish. You know Mr. Ikeda in America incest isn't cool. Just wanted to let you know. Also if you could get me Season 2 volume 11 that would be fantastic." Deadpool said

"Enough. Now you will either fight, or die. My dimesnion sword can cut through anything or anyone." Aqua threatened.

"Well Yuno I just have to say one thing, this is going to be **ONE HELL OF A NIGHT!**"

One Hell of a Corner:

Yellow. Welcome to chapter 4 of this story. Now thank you all for your suggestions. I especially loved the Bob: Agent of Fairy Tale idea. You guys/girls rock. I love all of you. Even those of you on the pirate bay illegaly downloading this story. But we're going to have to break up for another month. So I hope you enjoied this story. And be on the lookout for chapter five in... JULY!? Wow! This year is just flying by! Catch ya' on the flip side dawgs.

~OHoAN


	5. Chapter 5

DPOTA PART 5: IN PUKINGLY AMAZING COLOR!

With that the battle between Aqua/Akua/Acua/...damn it Japan...began. Okay, it's been a long time since the last chapter so here's what's gonna happen. It's time for some serious ass kicking!

Deadpool struck first with guns a blazing, all two of them. They were both shoulder-mounted machine guns that were a hundered times more powerful than conventional ones. He kept peppering Aqua with one bullet after another, and all of the shots hit their mark. Aqua was at the point where she had so many holes in her body she was almost unreconizable. She fell to the ground a red and black mess of blood and aura.

"Well...time to go now!" Deadpool said as he walked away. "Now if I was an evil exit...were would I be? Let me see..." Deadpool searched all over the arena for a way out.

The lifeless body of Aqua was on the floor, bathing in blood. Her eyes and her mouth lay wide open dripping blood, much like drool from an ALIEN's mouth,. Then her eyes started to move a little...her body began a small twitch. Then all of a sudden the twitch became increasingly more violent, the bullet holes that plauged her began to fade away, her eyes once again glowed that unforgetable purple color. Her blood began seeping back into the now almost closed wounds and an army of tiny bat-looking creatures flew around her. Within mere minutes of being "killed" by Deadpool, Aqua Shuzen is now reborn.

"All I keep seeing is a purple dome. It's like the Simpsons movie only a lot darker and with a lack of Tracy Yardley." Deadpool kept looking for an exit.

Then Deadpool's eye...holes... became smaller in size. He sensed something quite evil behind him. He carefully turned his head around, and the first thing he saw were those peircing purple eyes looking deep into his soul. Which would turn any loser like OHoAN on, but for Deadpool this was frighteni...wait...

"You really thought that would do me in? I've fought countless assassins,and mob members and slaughtered them all. I've even tourtered some of them and made them beg for forgivness." Aqua said.

"Just like you do every Saturday night with your girlfriends right?" Deadpool recived a dimension sword to the head for that one.

"Foolish man. You dare to insult me, the daughter of this organizations very leader? You disgust me. Now die." Aqua said as he slashed Deadpool literaly into 5 peices.

Deadpools remains fell onto the cold, hard ground and leaked blood from all sides. Aqua was now sure that Deadpool was in fact dead and left the arena. With Aqua gone the barrier was no longer in affect and Deadpool's remains were now inside a dark, abandoned hallway. Then somewhere beyond the walls of that hallway the pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard.

"Goddamn it. That jackass shot my knee. That's the knee I sit on to take out my targets for the mistress. When I see him next I swear I'll kill him! Then he'll know never to mess with a monster like me! I'll show him the true power that a...wait what's that over there?" Bob noticed Deadpool's remains on the ground. "You've got to be kidding me...THIS IS AMAZING!" Bob practically yelled in excitment. "_Ding dong the bastard is dead! _Yes! No more of his bullshit!"

Deadpool however, was not as dead as Aqua thought she was. Do you guys remember Deadpool's abilites? That's right kiddies, he can come back from the dead! Horray for plot devices! Deadpool's body slowly but surely began forming back together. Now come on kids sing along! _"Your left arm is connected to your, shoulder. Your abs are connected to your, chest now. Your crotch is conneted to your waistline, now Deadpool is back from the grave!" _Good job everybody! Deadpools been reencarnated! YAY!

"I have the weirdest boner right now." Deadpool said as he got up from the ground. He noticed Bob dancing around like a fairy while his back was turned to him. Deadpool got to thinking. "_Let me see...what could I do to make him regret what he's done. Wait...THAT'S IT!" _Deadpool then tapped Bob on the shoulder and began to immitate Aqua's voice.

"Hey Robert. There's a pink latex bra I just bought and I need someone to show it off to. What do you say big boy...Aiya..?" Deadpool almost died laughing at his own foolery.

"Ummm...yes mistress Aqua I would love to..." Bob turned around to find Deadpool with a small pistol in hand. "God damn it testosterone..." Bob said to himself as Deadpool shot him in the knee again. "MY KNEE! WHY DOES EVERYONE I FIGHT AGAINST SHOOT THAT DAMN KNEE!?"

To Be Continued:

OHoAC:

Ello everyone! It's me OHoAN here. I just wanted to say that thanks to you guys this story has reached an over 1,000 veiw count! Also my other fic, Deadpool busting balls has now just recived the same landmark. Jeez only five chapters and it's reached that many! Thank you thank you thank you!

Okay now for chapter talk. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Though this is probably one of the most sexual chapters I've ever written. Please do not take offence to the Lesbian joke. Why? Becuase I mean no offence.

One final note...I'M OUTTA SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER FINALLY! THAT MEANS MORE TIME TO WORK ON CHAPTERS! So please stay on the lookout!

~OHoAN

(P.S.: I'm not sure weither a pink latex bra would look hot on Aqua or no...I probably shouldn't be thinking about this.)


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Reunion Part 1

The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono Part 6:

Dark Reunion Saga: Part 1

Deadpool, our loveable merc with a mouth has just lost his 2nd encounter with Aqua Shuzen. Cut up and left to bleed out, the only reason he was alive was due to his healing factor. Now Deadpool wants revenge, even more than he's ever wanted in his life. That begins now as we make a terrifying...Dark Reunion.

Happily bopping up and down the majestic halls of Fairy Tale HQ our favorite anti-hero Deadpool steadily looks out for danger and the narritive. Also since this is a One Hell of a Night story that means we're getting none of that.

"Hey dumbass, better post this before the hype of my game bleeds out like I did last chapter. Seriously it's going to be as boring as hell for the next couple of weeks if you can't deliver this in time!" DP so happily remarked. "Also...TOO GODDAMN DARK! Jeez that intro was so serious if I didn't know better I would say this was a Wolverine story!"

Then all of a sudden Deadpool heard a sudden "THOK!" coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Then he heard a voice that sounded like Tsukune's saying "Ki...Kiria Yoshi!" echocing down the hall.

"We don't really _have _to go in there _right? _I mean you know it's not like they could use our _help _or anything...why do I sound like a goddamn tsundere? " Deadpool would have to answer that question later as he decided to run in and see what was going on.

There he saw the white-haired (previously-mentioned) Kiria Yoshi. He stood right in front of Tsukune and his peanut gallery and looked like he was ready to do something dastardly.

"Hello Tsukune. I realize we've just met, but...I need you to disappear now." Kiria said as he summoned a strangle looking symbol right below Tsukune's feet.

"Tsukune, look out...!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADY! It's time for a change in cannon! Prepare to be FANFIC'D!" Deadpool said as he pushed Ruby out of the way. Tsukune and Deadpool dissapeard through the floor and seemed to have vanished.

When Tskune and Deadpool got a hold of themselves they realized that they were in some "burning hell" kind of place.

"WHAT!? Where am I?! Where are the others...?" Tsukune wondered out loud.

"Aw man, dude stop yelling. I always get a hangover whenever I visit locations that are on fire. Part of that dumbass weapon x "plastic surgery" I got.

"Wait...Deadpool...can you feel that?"

"What do you think this is Dragonball? Trick question!"

"No I mean...wait what?"

"In issue ten of the season 1 manga there is a Sibaman cameo when your cousin is using Lillith's mirror to reveal everyone's monster form."

"Manga?"

"Aw forget it."

Then an ominus voice called out beyond the flames.

"Heh...So you remember me..."

Then Tsukune dodged a flaming attack that seemed like it came out of nowhere.

"Oh my God! Tsukune it's the guy who killed you!" Deadpool said in a fangirl squeal.

The villain then revealed himself.

"AH! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!" Deadpool yelled out in horror.

"I never expected you to be a member of Fairy Tale too...Kuyo." Tsukune nerviously refered to his old nemesis.

"Yes Tsukune it's been a while since our last encounter and...oh god not you!" Kuyo refered to Deadpool.

"Oh yeah! Now I know who you are! I once saw you at one of Death's parties. That was when I died for a loooong time! I don't remember what issues those were but I'll tell you...never. You were getting assigned to either Hell or...yeah that's it."

"You also shot me in my kneecap! How many other people do you do that to!?"

"Actually...now including you...about 3."

"Enough of this foolishness prepare yourself Tsukune. I've grown much stronger now that I've been training in hell's harsh temeperatures!"

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! Who the hell do you think I am!? When people talk about the feared merc with a mouth who can bust Wolverine's balls and not be sorry about it, they're talking about me! The great and mighty Kamin... I mean DEADPOOL! If you wanna get to pretty boy over here you're gonna have ta'...row...row... FIGHT THE POWAH!"

End of Part 1

OHoAC:

Hey kids there's nothing wrong about getting hugged by someone you like. But if someone tries to touch you in a place that you don't feel comfortable with...why hello there everyone! It's me OHoAN back for another round. Okay so I'm sorry for a lack of references to the DP game that was just dropped onto the scene. I mean it should be obvious right? Well anyway I should also mention I finally got volume 11! YES! Also if you read volume 11 you'll know that I quoted quite a bit of it in this chapter.

Deadpool also made a point at the beggining. There is a TON of Deadpool hype right now. Now that doesn't mean I just want to make a hundred of these just to make quick hype reads. No I want quality over quantity. So don't expect many story updates and chapters. However I will still keep writing. So until then...QUE THE DEADPOOL THEME!

~OHoAN 3


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Reunion Part 2

The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono

Chapter Seven: Dark Reunion Part 2

(Fair Warning: This is a mostly Story/Fight driven chapter which means fewer jokes. I do apologize in advance)

"You really think you have a chance rodent? Well then lets see what you can do." Kuyo got into his stance and signaled Deadpool to come at him bro.

Deadpool pulled out his signature kitanas and began slashing at Kuyo. He tried up,down,left,right,sideways,vertical,horizontal,bl ack,white,orange,blue,green,yellow but nothing could penetrate Kuyo's defenses.

"Stop blocking me! It makes it very hard for me to kick your foxy ass!" Deadpool pleaded.

Deadpool sped his attack rate up, but even so Kuyo was still able to block his every move. Tsukune could only watch in awe as Deadpool was able to somewhat hold his own against Kuyo. Considering his history with the demon, he felt somewhat ashamed that a random guy he had just met not an hour ago was going toe to toe with the guy that (as DP stated previously) killed him.

"You're nothing but a flashy assassin. I'm capable of burning an entire planet let alone blocking every swing you make. In comparison to you I AM A DEMIGOD!"

Deadpool stopped for a moment.

"Really...seriously..?" DP asked.

"Really." Replied Kuyo

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Deadpool then looked up at Kuyo with a devilsish look in his eyeholes.

"REALLY!?"

"Really!"

Then Deadpool took out what seemed to be a clusterf*ck of weapons but in actuality was multiple guns attached to a single trigger. At first Deadpool was able to hold this weapon horizontally in the air but then he let it slam to the ground in a intimidating *THUD!*.

"Hey Kuyo, just to let you know...this is going to hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." DP said.

"Don't you mean the other way around?" Asked Kuyo.

"No..."

Deadpool pulled the trigger and like that the hell dimension they were in became flooded with the sound of gunfire. Tsukune couldn't bear the sound so he was forced to put his two index fingers as deep as he could into his ears. This weapon was made up of 38 of the worlds most powerful handguns, shotguns, RPGs, grenade launchers, and BFGs. Each of these deadly arms had their own loud bang and each one was louder than the last. Trust me your ears will bleed.

Kuyo wasn't anything like Aqua, he had no healing factor and no means of regeneration. However he is very fast, mostly due to his fox-like agility. He was able to keep dodging all the projectiles that Deadpool launched at him as if they were snails trying to go up a down escalator... what kind of comparison is that? Anything that he couldn't dodge however he relied on a literal firewall to keep himself safe from them.

With the firewall guarding him Kuyo began his slow approach towards the Merc with a mouth. All that Deadpool could see behind that wall was glowing red eyes that peirced his soul.

"Okay maybe I was a bit too harsh there buddy...I mean you know we could work this out!" Deadpool said nerviously. "How about me and you team up to kick Tsunade's ass? Hahahahaha...okay you know what why don't you just hit me alread..."

Deadpool was launched high into the air and was punched so hard that he was able to destroy every rock platform he came into contact with. Then Kuyo teleported behind him and knocked him back down to the battlefield they started on.

"I'm bored with you assassin. Now it's your turn Tsukune." Kuyo's head tilted up as he looked at his longtime enemy. "You will suffer just like I did down here for all this time. I've been re-living the memories of you and that whore of yours Moka killing me over and over again. That is the punishment I have to live with for all of eternity, as for you...you won't be so lucky."

Tsukune thought to himself. _"I'm not going to let him win... I can't let him win! I have to save Moka no matter what. Kuyo may be one of the last people I wanted to deal with today, but even so I won't let him get inside my head. I know what he did and I'm not about to let him do it again." _

Tsukune looked down at the ground where Deadpool was laying. He tried communicating with him telepathically using his vampire powers. "Deadpool, are you still alive?" No response came. "Come on Deadpool get up! You have to! I'm not going to let anybody die because of my mistakes!" Still no response from Deadpool. "Deadpool..."

"I see you're looking at your friend over there. It's a shame isn't it? Dead because you didn't put your hat in the ring first. But even so I bet you'll go down as easily as he did. I've examined your strength during that little charade and I knew from the get go that you were less powerful than me. Even with that magic power flowing through your veins." Kuyo laughed evily.

"You don't get it do you Kuyo? Never judge a book by its cover. Compared to when we fought last, I can easily take you out with a punch alone. Maybe two for Deadpool becuase I'm tired of the enimes I make killing or hurting my friends. Now show me what you got." Tsukune got into his stance and signaled Kuyo to come at him bro.

Kuyo blasted a giant fire ball at Tsukune but he was able to punch it out of the way. Then Kuyo went all Avatar on Tsukune and fired streams of...fire from the palms of his hands. Tsukune used his magic to absorb the fire and sent it right back at Kuyo.

"Alright enough games." A giant ball of fire appeared above Kuyo.

Tsukune gasped and looked up in horror as to what he was seeing. But it's not what you think it is.

"DIE TSUKUNE AON..._*BLAUGH!*_" Kuyo felt arms pressed against his neck choking him.

"Hey Kuyo, that spirit bomb of yours? YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

End of Part 2!

OHoAC:

Dear god I hate all the spelling mistakes I had to edit! But anyway hello everyone! Now I hope this looong chapter makes up for my last short chapter. This is probably the most fight/story driven chapter I've written so far. Now that might've dissapointed some of you and I'm sorry for that. But I wanted to write a full-fledged fight between Kuyo and Deadpool and thanks to Brain leaving the story I've lost some of that comedic commentary that could come for something like that. So this means I'll be bringing Brain back in another chapter. Plus most of the comedy.

QUICK-ASS PLUG TIME:

Not one to plug here but Deadpool: Busting Balls has just hit its chapter ten milestone. Please feel free to read it. (I hate plugging)

So I hope you liked this chapter and if you have suggestions as to what you would like to see next in this storyline please let me know.

ONE MORE THING!:

Thanks to all of you for helping both this story and Busting Balls reach a total of 2,000+ veiws in all. I love every one of you and I thank you for your continued support!

~OHoAN


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Reunion Part 3 (Finale)

DPOTA:

Dark Reunion Part 3: (Saga Finale...JUST THE SAGA NOT THE STORY!)

Deadpool's got Kuyo in a headlock of death! Now it's up to Tsukune to finally end this fight once and for all!

"Get off of me this instant!" Kuyo yelled.

"Hold on lemme think about...NO!" Deadpool replied as he shifted his momentum causing Kuyo to stumble back and forth.

"I've got to do this now." Tsukune thought to himself. "Deadpool! I need you to keep him distracted so I have time to draw enough vampire power!"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad..."

"For five minutes..."

"Don't worry Tsukune I'll make sure Foxy Brown here doesn't...SHIT!" Kuyo managed to throw Deadpool off of his back and began beating him.

"Alright here we go!" Tsukune thought to himself while Deadpool's yelps of pain could be heard in the background.

"Die fool!" Kuyo punched Deadpool's chest. But to his suprise he heard a squeaking noise. "Wait...what...?" Kuyo punched his chest again and the squeak happened again. "This...this...THIS IS AMAZING!" Kuyo said with a rapeface that would scare pedobear.

"Why does everyone laugh when that happens? That's the sound of my ribs peircing my lungs!" Deadpool said as Kuyo kept punching him.

After about 3 minutes of Deadpool getting punched repeatidly Kuyo stopped and shoved him aside.

"That felt kind of good actually. Alright Tsukune time to di..." Kuyo turned around and to his horror saw Tsukune's blood-red eyes.

"What's with the scared look?" Tsukune asked.

Kuyo was frozen in fear. Not becuase Tsukune was in his vampire form, but from the sheer amount of power Tsukune had gathered.

"I've had enough of you haunting my memories. You were able to intimidate me when I was a freshman, but now you're a worm compared to me!" Tsukune charged at Kuyo and punched him right in the stomach.

Kuyo's mouth was filled with blood and drool. Unfortunately for him that was the least of his worries as the merc with a mouth was standing right behind him.

"So how would you like to die today? Quick and Easy, or Slow and Painful? Make your choice now before Harem Mcgee over there makes it for ya." Deadpool asked.

Tsukune then charged up another magic fist and punched Kuyo in the face sending him flying back. Deadpool (thanks to his fouth-wall speed) was able to get out of Kuyo's way. However...

"Imma kick him!" Deadpool whispered as he ran up to the airborne Kuyo and slammed him back with a powerful roundhouse. "GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Deadpool happily cheered.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." Tsukune said as he charged up another fist.

With a loud crunching noise Tsukune was able to punch through Kuyo's stomach and out through his back.

"AHYAHHHHHHH!" Kuyo managed to scream as his mouth once again flooded with blood.

Tsukune looked Kuyo straight in the eyes, and took his fist out of him. Kuyo then collapsed and fell flat on his face.

"Well...isn't this just peachy." DP said. "Now can I get a woot woot!?"

Tsukune reverted back to his human form and collapsed on the ground. His body went under too much strain during the fight and he used too much of his energy.

"Is this supposed to be dramatic and sad? No! Here's how you do drama and saddness!"

_Alrighty here let's see. Oh I got it!_

_Tsukune with hot tears on his face surrounded by dead puppies and kittens collapsed onto the hard ground while gripping a picture of Moka he had in a heart shaped frame. His heart still beating heavily from the terrible battle he had just fought with the shakesphearian villain Kuyo who just wanted a friend! _

Okay no! Give me the keyboard!

_What?_

DEADPOOL GIVE ME THE KEYBOARD!

_NO!_

Don't be an asshat and just give me the damn keyboard!

Several minutes later I put Deadpool back in the story and wiped his memory clean of this little incodent. I love being the king of continuity!

"Well I wonder how his friends are doing up there..." Deadpool thought to himself.

Meanwhile back above Kurumu and Mizore have just reached Moka's chamber.

"Oh my god Aqua! You cut Kurumu in half!" Mizore cried.

Meanwhile back underground.

"...I'm sure they're all safe and not cut in half."

Deadpool noticed that Tsukune was just starting to regain conciousness. Tsukune struggled at first to get his footing but thanks to some help from Deadpool he was finally able to stand.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Tsukune said.

"No problem. However I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"Sing the song!"

"What?"

"Sing the rowing song!"

"The what...?"

"You know! _Oh I sure like to row with my...ore! ROW-ING! SING ALONG WITH ME AS I ROW MY BOAT!" _

"Stop..."

"But I helped you!"

"Ugh!"

"Tell me I'm pretty Tsukune!"

"Oh the pain..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Classic Tsukune."

Meanwhile back on the surface.

"Moka...just...take care of Tsukne for me..." A bloody and beaten Kurumu managed to say before she collapsed.

Back underground.

"Deadpool I have this really bad feeling..." Tsukune said.

"Yeah Kurumu died." Deadpool said.

"How long have you known!?"

"3 minutes. I didn't feel like telling you though."

"WHY!?"

"Well it breaks my boner every time I have to say the tits of the group is dead."

"You could've said something sooner!"

END OF CHAPTER 8!

One Hell of a Corner:

Missed me? Hello everyone it's me OHoAN! After a loooonng break I decided to update again! Now I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope this makes up for it. I really wanted to wrap this up the best way I could (NO I AM NOT STOPPING THE STORY!). I kind of got some chuckles myself out of the ending comedy bits. Most of them were references so that's probably why.

Also please forgive me for the over-use of DBZ abridged references.

So I hope I'll see you again next month for another installment of DEADPOOLING!

~OHoAN!


	9. Chapter 9

DPOTA

Part 9: Hellbending

Tsukune and Deadpool are still trapped in the vicious hell-dimension. After beating the ever loving pancakes out of Kuyo the pair find out that Kurumu's just been killed! Will they be able to get out of hell and save our boob friends (and Fangfang?).

"Ah hell. So breath taking...ly terrifying. If only Brain was here to see this." DP longed to reunite with his lobe-filled buddy after he skipped town several chapters ago. "Why do I have to be alone with this girl-loving pedophile?"

"Hey! I have no sexual interest in Yukari whatsoever!" Tsukune yelled.

"Yeah. Tell that to all the writers on this website who wrote stories about that perticular pairing. Seriously guys... AT LEAST MAKE HER OLDER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"We need to find a way out of here. They all need me up there."

"Don't you mean us?"

"...They all need me up there..."

"Okay let me break the rating for a minute. Fuck you Tsukune."

The two kept hiking up the organic rock formations of hell. Let's hope that Tsukune won't colapse from de-hydration. Then how would Moka satisfy her sadistic craving for his blood?

"Tsukune, we might be down here for a while. Issue 12 doesn't come out until October and OHoAN doesn't want to spoil it to himself by reading the wiki!"

Deadpool looked at Tsukune and saw that he was looking very weak and pale. Almost as if he was de-hydrated..._wink...wink..._

"OH NO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE THE ABILITY TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AND...and...oh yeeeaaahhh..."

Deadpool reached deeply into his pocket and began to search for something that could help him out. He searched hard but only found; Alucard plushies, an SPD morpher, Cloud Strife's buster sword, all 7 dragon balls, a chaos emerald, Kurumu's virginity (so that's where it went...), and soul edge.

"GOD DAMN IT AMAZON! YOU ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT! BUT WHY NOT TODAY!?"

Then Deadpool heard a _*swish*_ sound coming from his pocket. He reached down and carefully felt the object. He quickly pulled it out and to his suprise he found what he had been looking for! A bottle of water!

"YES! I FOUND IT!" Deadpool undid the cap. "Well, bottoms up!" Deadpool then proceeded to drink all of the water right in front of Tsukune. "Ah! That was good! Hey Tsuperman do you wanna sip...oh yeah..." Deadpool looked at a now severly weak Tsukune.

Meanwhile Back In Sky Sanctuary...get it? They have a palace in the sky? Sonic and Knuckles? You still don't get it do you?

"Imma kick yo ass." Inner Moka said to her step-sister.

"YAY! Lesbian time a go-go... I mean...aiya...?" Replied Aqua.

Cut back to Hell now please.

"Sorry about drinking all that water in front of you kid." DP said to Tsukune.

"Thank goodness you had a spare one." Tsukune added in.

"Yeah...spare one. You know this would usually be the time where my brain finishes the joke."

"Wait...joke?"

"That's for me...(and the readers) to know and for you to never find out Tspunky. "

"Wait! There's something up ahead!"

"Is it hookers?"

"No."

"...and like that you've lost me."

Little did Tsukune know, Deadpool wasn't that far off. What Tsukune had spotted appeared to be several women in clothing that would make the likes of every new female celeberty today (except for exceptions such as Oprah and the other respectable women who are not Kesha) say damn. There were about three or four of these women and they seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. All of them had the bodies of supermodels and eyes that peirced the flames of Hell itself. Of course, Deadpool was the first to try and start a conversation with them.

"Hey there. Wanna sleep with me?"

Quickly Tsukune intervined by pushing Deadpool to the side.

"Sorry about that. My friend and I are looking for a way out of this place but we don't where to look. Would you please be so kind as to point us in the right direction?" Tsukune asked with that annoying-ass innocence he always has in his voice.

The girls turned around and observed our two heroes with wild grins on their faces. One of them who had green-colored hair in a ponytail spoke first.

"Oh yes. We know exactly how to get out of here; and we'd be happy to help you out." She said in a sexy voice.

Another one with long, dark-blue hair spoke as well.

"But we'll only do it if you can do something for us."

"Sure! Deadpool did you hear that? They're going to let us out of here!" Tsukune said with glee.

"Yeah but read the fine-print first dude. We have to know if these hot peices of woman flesh aren't going to double-cross us." Deadpool said in a suprisingly smart way.

"We will not ask much of you. However..." The green haired woman came up to Tsukune and put her hand on his cheek. "...I just need you to look into my eyes."

Tsukune knew what was happening and tried to run, unfortunately all of the other girls were quick enough to grab him and hold him in place.

"Goddamn it Tsukune! I swear by the end of this, you'll get everyone pregnant!" Deadpool ran up to the small mob of women but (with one swift kick to the head) he was knocked back.

"I should've known you'd try something..." Tsukune was silenced by a hand to his mouth.

"Now, look deeply into my eyes. You are getting very tired. Your eyes are getting heavier and heavier." The woman said as Tsukune began to fall asleep. "You will fall into a deep sleep and you shall not wake up until I have given you a command and snap my fingers."

Tsukune was out like a light, now under complete control of these vixens.

"Okay. Is it me, or did he just get hypnotized like a bitch!?" Deadpool said outloud.

The girls giggled with glee as they each took a turn hugging and kissing Tsukune. Answering Deadpool's question.

"Now ladies, let's take him back to the castle. I'm sure our queen will be most impressed. Now as for you spider-man, stay away or you shall be killed by us!" The blue haired girl said as she teleported all of the girls and Tsukune out of there.

"Wait. This must mean...NOOOOOO! FILLLLEEEERRRR AAAAARRRRCCCCC!"

End.

OHoAC

Alrighty let's break everything down like... a house. Okay so sorry for the long delay...yadda...yadda. I hope this was a good read for all of you and I hope to make the next chapter even better. However you might experience more delays. YUP! That's right kiddies, classes are back in session! School has come back to haunt me so I'm sorry for furture delays. However this is why I don't make specific release days for my chapters. I don't want to feel rushed or else I'll think everything I write is terrible. That's why I do this once (or in this case twice) a month. However since it's August 29th I guess I can make that exception. Thank god this isn't YouTube and I've never had an encounter with any sort of Douchey McNitpick (a character from the Nostalgia Critic/ That Guy With The Glasses for those who don't know).

As always. Feel free to review and read. Becuase God knows I can't stop you crazy diamonds! So have a happy day and I'll see you next time!

Love,

OHoAN!


	10. Chapter 10

DPOTA Chapter 10:

Milestone, Special Edition, Hardcover, Mint, Super, Mega, Anthology, Chapter.

Part 1: Of Deadpools and Ghosts

Last time in the Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono, Tsukune was hypnotized like a bitch and was taken by a bunch of hookers. As such it's up to Deadpool to not only rescue Tsukune, but to kick his ass as well. We see Deadpool running aimlessly as he tries in vain to find everybody's favorite pudding.

"I swear if Tsukune gets it on with them before I get there he is going to die!" Deadpool said.

_"Hey...um...is this thing on?" _A rasphy voiced called out in Deadpool's head.

Deadpool stopped dead in his tracks and poked his head to make sure it was working correctly.

"I guess, I mean I need to scan it for viruses but I can hear you just fine mystery man." Deadpool said to the voice.

_"Hey, wait a minute...you're not Vegeta." _The voice talked once again.

"Wait..oh...my...god...are you...?"

_"Hi, I'm Nappa." _

Deadpool squealed at the mere mention of his name.

"THANK SWEET SPACE CHRIST! FINALLY! SOMEONE I CAN TALK TO! Isn't this great bra...oh wait..."

_"Yeah, it's kind of empty in here... not as bad as Vegeta though. I swear he has like 12 brains in that hair of his. He should really cut it down and grow a moustache...oh wait just kidding! GT's bullshit!" _Deadpool high-fived his head, knocking himself out in the process.

_"I think your head's broke Spiderman..." _Nappa added.

Meanwhile On Earth

"RIP AND TEAR...!" Inner Moka yelled as she began kicking Aqua.

"RIP AND TEAR YOUR GUTS!" She continued.

"Aiya...I guess you're still mad over me kiling your friends..right?" Aqua was met with a kick to the face.

"I AM A MAN!" Moka yelled as she ran up to Aqua and punched her in the jaw.

"What the hell has gotten into you...also aiya?" Aqua asked.

Meanwhile at Linkara's House:

"Reference me again...and I'll blow you up with my spaceship..."

Meanwhile back in...I'm tired of doing this:

Deadpool woke up and found himself surrounded by the girls that kidnapped Tsukune before.

_"Spiderman look! More locals!" _

"Stop calling me that." Deadpool said outloud.

"Wait a minute, you're not Spiderman." The girl with green hair said.

"Okay, on three Nappa, you ready?"

_"Got it!"_

"One...two...three..." Deadpool and Nappa burst into song.

"Noooooooooooooooooo shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!"

_"Noooooooooooooooooo shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!"_

The studio audience was going nuts and threw roses and chocolates at the two for a job well done. As such they both bowed and said thank you to all of their fans.

"What is your buisiness here?" The green haired girl asked the...okay from now on let's call her Bitchy McBitchalot shall we?

_"I prefer Bitchy McBitchstein, or Vegeta, same thing." _

Shut up Nappa.

"We came here to save Tsmall dick from you evil...what are you?" Deadpool asked.

"We are Huldras...and no! You'll never get him back!" Bitchy replied.

"The hell is a Huldra? Screw it, I'll look it up later." Deadpool pointed a machine gun at Bitchy and her gang of Huldras. "Now give back Tsukune or else I will have to have sex which each and every one of yo...actually now that I think about it... DON'T GIVE UP TSUKUNE OR ELSE I'LL BANG ALL OF YOU!"

"Girls! Transform!" Bitchy commanded her allies. All of a sudden the girls grew pointy ears, fangs, and thin blue tails.

"I am getting the weirdest feeling of Kurumu right now." Deadpool asked himself.

_"I KNOW WHO THAT IS!" _

"You're a ghost and that still doesn't suprise me one bit."

The girls began to attack Deadpool head-on, forcing Deadpool to...retreat like a jackass?

"What is he doing?" Bitchy (lol) asked herself.

Deadpool came back several seconds later with the giant gun he used against Kuyo.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A crazy Deadpool asked.

"What are we doing?" All the girls asked.

"WHAT ARE YA' DOIN!?"

"Nothing much."

"PLANNING TO USE TSUKUNE AS A MAN-SLAVE!?"

"What?"

"ARE YOU!?"

"...Yes..."

"...I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" Deadpool fired at the Huldras causing them to scramble.

_"You seem kind of steamed. The first step to sloving your problems is to..."_

"I AM SO HORNY RIGHT NOW!" Deadpool yelled.

_"..."_

Bitchy managed to jump over Deadpool's weapon and kicked his back, causing Deadpool to fall over. When he hit the ground he dropped the massive gun causing a big thud.

"Nice try, but no cigar. He's going to be ours forever, and there's nothing you can..." Bitchy recived a punch to the jaw.

"Nobody...rapes...Christmas..."

"...yeah just die now okay..." Bitchy kicked Deadpool in the stomach.

"You kicked me in the stomach!" Deadpool whined.

"You punched my jaw!" Bitchy whined back.

"Yeah...but you kicked my stomach!"

Meanwhile in Tsukune's room:

"Ahhh...surrounded by hundreds of women...hypnotized or not I'm really enjoying this. I really hope nobody rescues me right now." Tsukune heard a knock at the door followed by Deadpool kicking it down.

"Tsukune! We have to go right now! I just glued them all to a large picture of Justin Beiber's face and I don't know how long that will hold them! Here let me break their grip on you." Deadpool said as he splashed Tsukune with cold water.

Tsukune woke up from his trance,

"I'd hate to break character here...but I hate you." Tsukune said.

"I love you too buddy! Now come on we're leaving this popsicle stand!"

"You said that wrong."

"I love you!"

So our brave heroes made their escape and ran as far as they could while Tsukune continued to cry inside. The two stopped at a feild of fire nearby and looked back to make sure nobody was following them.

"Good, we made it...now it's time for the show." Deadpool panted.

"Show? What show...?" Tsukune was interupted by the castle exploding right behind them.

"Remember when I said Justin Beiber poster?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant a bed of mines."

"Why!?"

"I thought they were the same thing! Both sound irritating and make you want to cover your ears."

"I...okay that was kind of clever."

"Wink, wink."

End of Chapter 10!

OHOAC:

Holy balls! 10 chapters! I'm glad I was able to get this far and it's thanks to you fans that I was able to do so! I would like to thank all of you for your continuing support and readership! Without you guys The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono would not even be here! So once again thank you very much!

Okay plug time. If you wish to see a more serious story from me about Rosario Vampire please check out my one-shot "Tsukune's Courage". In that story I write Tsukune on a much more respectable level than I do here so please check it out if you're into that sort of stuff.

Now as with Chapter 10 I hope this was worth the wait. This took a lot of planning to pull off so I apologize for anything I screwed up on. I really love writing this story for shits and giggles so I hope you guys love it too.

Well signing off now! See you all next time!

Love,

OHOAN!


End file.
